good help (is so hard to find)
by absolutefaith
Summary: alphabet collection involving our favorite cyclone.
1. Appreciation

_Long story short: started to watch this show, now I'm addicted to it and the plot bunnies are loose. So this is me doing something about it._

 _This will be an alphabet collection. I already have some ideas for some letters but feel free to leave your opinion. Maybe I can (and will) do something about it._

 _I didn't review this and English is not my first language, so I apologize for any mistakes._

 _WC: 325._

 _A - Appreciation_

 _The title is from a song of a band called "Death Cab for Cutie", because I'm not creative at all. I'll probably change it in the near future._

 _I don't own Scorpion. *sighs*_

* * *

"Care to tell me what is this all about?!"

She looks at Cabe over her shoulder. They are all gathered in the kitchen while making homemade pizzas.

"What? We are just making pizzas." The ex-waitress answers, focusing on the task of chopping tomatoes.

"Paige, you forget that I've known you for close to three years." The older man answers, picking a knife to help her.

She sighs. During the case they had today, she overheard when a group of agents was talking bad things about the group of geniuses. How they didn't fit and stuff like that.

Cabe keeps looking at her and he has to hide a smile at the similarity of the sight in front of him. She's struggling with her words, just like them.

"I heard some people saying bad things about them, today. And it pained me because yeah, they are different, I get it." She shrugs, leaving the knife on the table before turning to look at the group that she now considers as family. "But they have such big, big hearts and sometimes I feel like they're not appreciated the way they should, you know?"

He nods because he knows the feeling all to well. He turns too, siding with her.

The geniuses keep saying how different they are from the normals, how they don't fit. When, in reality, if the people were just a little bit like them, the world would be a better place to live, he thinks.

"So I decided to do this thing to... I don't know, make them feel like they're loved, you know? Even if they don't know the real reason behind it."

She's blushing and Cabe thinks that if Amanda had lived, she would've liked the woman next to him.

His voice is soft when he says, "they're lucky to have you."

"No, Cabe," she answers in the same tone, watching the grins on their faces, "we are lucky to have them."

* * *

 _Reviews are appreciated!_


	2. Before

_Before the note, I'd like to thank the warm welcome that I received! It's a pleasure being a part of this cyclone and I hope I do you all justice!_

 _That said, t_ _he problem with this little drabbles in a alphabet collection is that you start to have a lot of ideas that can't fit on it. So I'll have to start another thing. Oh well._

 _I'll try to update this every Sunday, but we all now how real life can be, so..._

 _I didn't like this one very much, but I want to try my hand at writing with every character, not only Walter and Paige (because really, they are too adorable). I didn't review this, so I apologize for any mistake!_

 _So, let's go to the fic!_

 _B - Before_

 _I don't own Scorpion *sighs*_

* * *

He's sitting on his desk when he finishes his analysis.

The human calculator stayed behind as the rest of the team went out with Cabe during their latest case. Walter needed someone on the garage to keep the programs running and, since he's the best hacker, after Walter of course, he stayed put to keep everything in check.

And because he has time on his hands, he decided to analyze what his life was like before Megan.

Before her, he was this anxious, paranoid freak with OCD and afraid of everything.

Unlike his friends, he has high IQ and high EQ, which made it harder for him to construct any relationship that lasted. In spite of that, everything is black and grey.

You either trust, or you don't. That's the rule if you want to survive, being the genius that he is.

When Paige came into the picture, bringing Ralph with her, she taught him that sometimes, a person appears in your life to make you see grey on the areas that you couldn't, and that yes, it is okay to sometimes trust another person.

And Megan finished the job for her.

Before her, he thought that what he had was enough. He has a family that he can count when things get too difficult. He has his mind that, apart from the other things, never failed him.

But now, with Megan, he learned that he also has a heart. And that his heart is not just a muscle that pumps blood into his veins.

Before her, as illogical as it sounds, he thought that he was complete.

However, as he looks at the photo of her that he has on his monitor, he realizes that he's still the distrustful, anxious paranoid freak with OCD and afraid of everything.

But now, he's also this fool in love, that's able to see colors where once he never thought it was possible.

And he wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

 _Reviews are appreciated!_


	3. Convenient

_Sorry for the delay! Real life happened - again - so I wasn't able to post it earlier._

 _Sets during season 2, but before the whole Linda/Tim drama._

 _I didn't review this. Again, if anyone is up to review my fics for me, shout out! hahaha_

 _C - Convenient_

 _I don't own Scorpion *sighs*_

* * *

"It's… convenient."

She says and she can feel Toby's skeptical look directed at her.

"Paige, come on," He says again, nudging her with his elbow, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but at least don't lie to yourself like that."

"I don't have to tell you?" She says mockingly.

"I'll find out anyway, but sure, you don't." He says and she smiles at him anyway. "But don't change the subject, Miss Dineen."

She rolls her eyes at him, before turning to look at the sight in front of her.

Walter is helping Ralph with one of his science projects. They are building something from the scratch (she makes a mental note to ask Walter about it again), so they came back to the garage after picking up Ralph from school.

They had lunch before returning, but that's their secret.

They've been doing that a lot, lately. Picking up Ralph from school, having lunch, sometimes dinner at her place and, when they don't, she makes dinner for them at the garage. Sometimes it's with everyone else, but most of the times it's always Walter, Ralph and herself.

When they stay in the garage, Walter makes her call him the minute they are safe inside her apartment. At first, she tried to tell him that it wasn't necessary but he only had to give her one look. After that, she calls him every night. Sometimes, it's a brief conversation. The other times, she finds herself having long, deep conversations with him.

All the times though, she can almost her the longing on his voice. The tries to convince herself that no, it's not possible, but every time she hangs up, she knows that it's there.

(Maybe because she's longing for it too. Maybe.)

And, if she's being honest with herself, it's always nice to know that someone cares for them that way.

She must have stared for a while because next thing she knows, she finds Walter looking at her. He smiles softly at her, the smile that's reserved for her only, and she smiles back.

"Convenient my ass." Toby mutters behind her, leaving her alone with her thoughts.

 _Yeah_ , she thinks, as Walter winks at her, _convenient his ass_.

* * *

 _Reviews are appreciated!_


	4. Dawn

_I wrote this little drabble shortly after I returned home from work (at 2am), so I hope you like it. I sure did, because is there's one thing that I love, is this. Little snippets of their lives._

 _D - Dawn_

 _Can you guys give me ideas for the letter E?!_

 _I didn't review this and I don't own Scorpion *sighs*_

* * *

Ever since he was a child, Walter never needed much sleep.

Later, he discovered that the reason relies on the fact that he's a genius, so his brain (and mind) works diferently from the normal people.

He used to wake up on the break of dawn, when the first rays of sunshine appeared on the horizon.

He used to wake up and start his day.

Now, as he turns on his bed and feels the familiar warm body close to him, he smiles contently.

He still doesn't need to sleep that much. But it doesn't change the fact that he wants to.

The sun is coming up but, unlike before, he decides to holds Paige just a little closer to his body as he drifts off to sleep.

* * *

 _Reviews are appreciated!_


	5. EQ

_First, I would like to thank ScorplinginTraining and Heleen for their suggestions. I used EQ, just like ScorplinginTraining suggested because I don't have any ideas right now, especially after the "The Walking Dead" mid-season finale. Does anyone here watch the show too? Because I'm devasted, I swear. I can't stop crying and, if anyone here does watch it, you'll recognize what Paige is going through._

 _I tried my best here but, like I said, I'm still oh so sad about the last episode so this turned out to be a giant mess. So I apologize._

 _E - EQ_

 _Any ideas for F?_

 _I don't own Scorpion *sighs*._

* * *

Cabe enters the garage and the scene in front of him scares him a little bit.

The group of geniuses are gathered around Walter's table, looking at Paige, who's sitting on the sofa crying her eyes out.

He thinks for a minute before walking towards the geniuses.

From where he is, he can see Ralph on the kitchen preparing a snack for him.

"Can anyone tell me what's going on?"

"We don't know." Sylvester answers him, still looking at their liaison.

He stares at the woman in front of them.

"She barged in here an hour ago, saying that her TV was broken and that she needed to watch something." Happy says, gesturing towards Paige. "I offered to go to her place and fix it for her, but she said something about the last episode of something and she sat in front of the TV and didn't move since."

"I know the dynamics behind it, why she has grown attached to it." Toby offers, "but I swear I can't understand it."

Paige is sobbing loudly now, murmuring "no, no" every now and then.

"Someone is probably dying." Sylvester says, looking at the TV.

They all turn to see what Paige is watching.

The show is coming to an end. There's sad music on the background and the camera is slowly closing off in a male character, that's sitting with his back to the wall.

She turns the TV off as soon as the credits roll over. Standing up, she drops the pillow on the sofa and, using her sleeves, she wipes the tears from her eyes.

"Are you okay, kiddo?" Cabe asks, his tone light.

She nods, her eyes still full of tears. "I am. It's just... he was just..."

She tries to articulate some words but her throat closes and soon the tears are falling all over again.

Happy raises her hands in surrender, slowly walking away from her. Sylvester soon does the same.

"I can't understand why you are crying." Walter states, offering her some tissues. "It's just a show."

That did it. Toby and Cabe take a step back as she snaps her head towards Walter.

"Just a show?" She hisses, ready to punch him. "This is not "just a show", Walter! It's—"

"Mom," Ralph approaches her, holding a bowl with ice cream on it. "I put some for you. Do you want it?"

She bites her lip, trying to suppress the grin that's threatening to come out. "You're the best, you know that?"

"Yes." He nods, smiling proudly.

Paige grabs the bowl from him and, throwing one last dirty look at Walker, walks towards the couch.

"If you want to make it," Ralph says, patting his mentor on the arm, "you need to learn something: never make fun of her shows."

At this, the genius looks positively scared. "Is there a possibility that Paige will break up with me over this?"

"Of course not, Walt." Cabe says, patting his shoulder.

The brown haired genius shakes his head. "How much I need to improve my EQ for me to comprehend what's happening?"

At this, Cabe gave up any attempt of holding back his laughter.

* * *

 _Reviews are appreciated!_


	6. Father

_I can't thank you all enough! The response for this collection is so positive that fills my heart with joy._

 _Just like you all suggested, I wrote this fic using "Father" for the letter F. I'm not sure if it fulfills what you were thinking, but that's the best I came up with. Aaaand I know that Cabe didn't go to jail, but this idea was pegging me, so._

 _I have an idea for the letter G, but feel free to drop any suggestions! I'm thinking about writing two, or three dribbles with every letter, because you guys have the best suggestions ever!_

 _I didn't review this and please, please remember that English is not my first language._

 _I don't own Scorpion *sighs*_

* * *

He watched as Paige leaves the garage.

After he read the letter, she said some things to her and really, he believes in every word that she said.

But he needs a moment to process it. Even though his EQ had improved, some habits die hard.

She understands that and that's why she said that she was going home and that he was welcome any time.

Even though he's sad, he felt a pleasant feeling spreading through his body. He doesn't believe in luck, but that's the only way to explain how he got a girl like Paige to even like him.

Looking at the paper on his hand, he knows what is at stake.

Cabe might go to jail.

It's a tangible possibility that he might lose the person that he considers his father.

He doesn't hate the fact that he doesn't know the outcome.

He hates that he's not able to do something about it.

He holds the piece of paper firmly on his hand. It crinkles, but he's careful to not destroy it.

He might lose Cabe.

His eyes stings with tears.

Picking up his phone, he dials the number.

"Hello?"

He stays quiet for a minute, and the person on the other side doesn't push it. He's grateful for that.

"You can't go to jail." It's the first thing he blurts.

He hears Cabe breathing hard on the other end.

"Logically, I know that you can't anything about it, that you've done everything that you could possible do, but..." he says, taking his time. "You can't go to jail."

"Sometimes, things happens and we can't do anything about it." Cabe says using a soft tone. "You know that."

He knows that, better than anyone. And yet.

"You can't go to jail." He repeats again, as if it would change anything.

"Are you alone?"

"Yes. After I read your letter, Paige left because she knew that I needed a moment alone."

He explains even though he doesn't need to.

"You've got yourself a fine girl." He states and Walter doesn't disagree.

"Listen to me." The agent says forcefully and Walter knows that he's holding back tears. "Everything I said in the letter is true. Every damn word. But here's a thing I forgot to mention."

Walter holds the phone close to his ear.

"If it all go wrong, you have to promise me to not let it affect you so much."

"But Cabe—"

"I'm not done." Walter smiles a little, because now he can hear the guy that he met all those years ago.

He's using that tone of voice that he uses against a suspect but he knows that he's talking like a father.

"You got yourself a nice thing going on there. With Scorpion, with the geniuses, with Ralph, Paige. Even if I end up in jail, don't throw it all away. Don't reset it. Don't turn yourself to what you used to be. Deal?"

Walter nods even though Cabe can't see him. "Deal."

 **X**

It's close to midnight when Paige hears a soft knock on her door.

After she left the garage, she went home and told Ralph to go bed. She went to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of wine, and waited.

Walking to the door, she looks through the peephole even though she knows who's on the other side.

Opening the door, she finds Walter shifting his weigh from foot to foot.

"Walter?"

She says and he turns to look at her. The look on his face breaks her heart.

"He can't go to jail."

Opening her arms, she does the one thing that she can do.

He enters the circle of her arms and holds her tight and she can feel his tears soaking her blouse.

She pulls him inside and closes the door.

* * *

 _Reviews are appreciated!_


	7. Graduation

_I'm so sorry that it took me this long to update this thing. Real life can be a real burden sometimes, and I had to pay attention to it._

 _I'm finally finishing season 3 but it always bugged me that hey never returned to this topic. So this is me doing something about it._

 _I wrote this while I needed to clear my head, so it probably has a lot of mistakes. Besides, please remember that I'm from Brazil so I'm not that sure how this works up there. I tried though, and it's the thought that counts, right?_

 _I have some angst fica to upload but I'm not sure about those. You'll have to wait and see, I guess._

 _G - Graduation_

 _Can you guys please drop some suggestions for the letter H?_

 _I don't own Scorpion *sighs*_

* * *

She looks at the crowd in front of her.

When she got pregnant with Ralph, she thought that this day would never come.

She doesn't regret dropping out of college and having Ralph. He's her greatest gift and the love of her life. Her world got better when she had him.

As he grew up, because of the lack of money and the challenge of raising a child on her own, she thought that she would never be able to stand in front of so many people, about to graduate.

Then again, she thought that she would never have a family to call her own, but life is a funny thing.

She spots her cyclone in the middle of the crowd.

Sylvester and Toby are holding a sign, waiting for her turn. Happy has a reserved smile on her face but Paige knows that she's proud of her in her own way.

Cabe looks at her with fatherly pride on his eyes and her hearts melts at the sigh.

Walter can barely contain his excitement, just like Ralph. Their grins are so alike that not for the first time, she thinks that Walter is Ralph's dad in all the ways that matter.

It's mere biology, anyway. Who cares about that, when she can feel their love?

"Dineen, Paige!"

When she stands up to walk towards the stand, her cyclone is the loudest. They scream and whistle and clap their hands and she doesn't contain her laughter and her tears.

She shakes the Director's and her Teacher's hand, thanking them for everything.

After the ceremony, she walks towards them, to be engulfed in Sylvester's arms.

"We are so proud of you!" He exclaims on her ear and she only nods.

"I couldn't have done this without you," She says, looking at each of them, "without any of you."

"Of course you could." Walter says, dropping a kiss on her head.

"Maybe." She says, holding Ralph close to her. She's so glad that he looks just as happy as she feels. "But I'm glad I didn't have to."

And she really, really is.

* * *

 _Reviews are appreciated!_


	8. Heartbreak

_I wrote this based on the ending of last night's episode._

 _I have a confession to make: I love Walter but I currently hate him. I do, I really do. I may be biased because I love Paige, but he's being a completely *insert a curse word here*. And before you say, I know that he's still learning and blah-blah-blah but right now? How he made Paige sad at the ending? It broke my heart and right now I hate him._

 _It's decided. Toby is my favorite. hahaha_

 _I had other ideas for the letter H, but I just had to write this._

 _H - Heartbreak_

 _Ideas for the letter G? - I promise that this time I'll follow them hahaha._

 _I don't own Scorpion (because if I did, I would make Ralph kick Walter's shin)._

* * *

She rubs the left side of her chest, trying to ease the ache.

Deep down she knows that Walter isn't Drew, Tim, of even her mother. She is aware that he would never abandon her the way they did.

But the way he completely dismissed her earlier made her feel otherwise.

She tries to block this type of thoughts. She cleans her condo, sorts her mail and even helps Ralph with his homework.

He doesn't need help, they are both aware of the fact. But he often times does that when he knows that something is bothering her. It warms her heart how, in spite of his high IQ, he tries to connect with her anyway that he can.

Thinking about that makes her mind drifts towards Walter.

He improved, that's for sure. But she has a feeling that every time he takes a step forward, something happens and he takes two steps back. She's patient and she loves him with her whole, damaged heart.

She blinks back tears, filling her glass with wine.

But she's been there, already. When her mother pushed her away because of her cons, when Drew also pushed her away because of his dream of playing baseball and ultimately, when Tim left because of the army.

She rubs her chest again, not wanting to consider the outcomes.

One tear falls from her eyes and, since Ralph is asleep, she doesn't bother to wipe it.

She knows what a heartbreak feels like and even though this situation is similar to the ones she's been through, she decides to wait until life runs its course.

Rubbing her chest one last time, she goes to her bed to have a lonely, agitated night.

* * *

 _Reviews are appreciated!_


	9. Interloper

_I know it's short and I apologize for that. I should have asked suggestions for the letter I but I'm stupid and forgot._

 _I kind of miss Tim. He was nice, if we don't consider how he disrupt everything._

 _Suggestions for the letter J?_

 _I don't own Scorpion - because if I did, the show would have been renewed already._

* * *

It wasn't supposed to be this way.

He watches how they interact with each other. He puts her hair behind her ear and she gives him a timid smile. She brushes off some dust from his suit and he winks at her.

They flirt with each other all day and he keeps asking himself where did it all go wrong.

He conducted those social experiments to prove to everyone else that he could be normal. He could be what she needs, what she wants.

Except that, in the end, he needs to watch the interloper interacting with Paige in a way that he can only dream of.

Ralph told him that they could have been partners forever. But now it may never happen.

He sighs, turning to his computer as the duo heads to the kitchen.

It wasn't supposed to be this way, at all.

* * *

 _Reviews are appreciated!_


	10. Jacket

_I hate this chapter more than almost anything. The only thing I think I hate more is how the show ended. I was so bummed (still am), that I don't even want to look to this collection. But I promised myself that I'd finish this so here I am. Also, I'm a little pissed at Kat McPhee's posture at the end - even now. I'll not rant about it here, but if anyone wants to hear or say something, feel free to PM me. And, at last, I'll not tolerate anyone acting like an ass, ok? I respect your opinion so please, respect mine._

 _For the other readers who I adore, any suggestion for the letter K?_

 _I don't own Scorpion - because if I did, the show would still be on and it'd have a completely different ending._

* * *

She's holding his jacket when she realizes that the sun is about to set.

Earlier that day she decided to clean up her closet. It's been a while since she last done it and she thought it would shut the little voice in the back of her head that was telling her to call Walter.

In the end, it had the opposite effect, since she found his jacket in the back of said closet. And she hasn't moved ever since.

When he was focused on something, he used to roll the sleeves up to his elbows. That's why it's a little worn out. But, if she closes her eyes and concentrates just for a brief moment, she can still smell his scent. His warm, comforting scent.

It breaks her heart to realize (again) that she'll never have it again.

And it's all her fault.

Yes, she knows that he is to blame too. But, analyzing the big picture, she's the one who taught him about white lies, and at some point, forgot how to communicate with him. Instead, she screamed horrible things at him.

Sighing, she hugs the jacket one last time before throwing it inside a box labeled "out".

* * *

 _Reviews are appreciated!_


End file.
